Computing/computer systems, such as server systems, typically include components designed to cool the computing system and offset heat generated by the computing system. This cooling is intended to keep the components included in the computing system at temperatures that are suitable for operation. One or more fans is often utilized to satisfy the cooling requirements of a computing device (i.e., a server). However, over time, fans or other mechanical cooling systems may degrade and ultimately fail. For example, bearings may degrade and fail or grease may dissipate, which may prevent or inhibit rotation of a fan. Once a fan, or other such cooling component, fails, the computing device may need to be shut down to prevent overheating until the fan is fixed or replaced. Alternatively, other fans in the computing system can be run at higher speeds to make up for the loss of the failed fan, but this may accelerate deterioration of the other fans, causing the other fans to fail sooner than they might under normal operating conditions. Consequently, there is a need for predicative monitoring of computing cooling systems that allows malfunctioning or deteriorating fans to be identified prior to complete failure (i.e., before the fan is unable to provide cooling).